Me and Nigou ?
by Tanaka Aira
Summary: "Midorima-kun, aku minta tolong untuk menitipkan Nigou padamu."/ "Tu-Tung-"/ Gruuu...Gruuu.../ Kawaii / Crrr...Crrr.../ "Kenapa kau mengikutiku -nanodayo!"/ Guk! Guk!/ full OOC dan Humor Garing. Masih newbie, harap dimaklumi.


**Author : (mengendap-endap)…(celingak-celinguk kiri-kanan) Psst….Selamat datang di fanfict fail milik Author ini. Aku sebenarnya nggak punya selera humor tapi maksa bikin beginian jadi harap dimaklumi. Aku berbisik gini karna takut ketahuan Chi yang jadi narator di fanfict ini karena itu mohon bantuannya biar aku bisa kabur ya. **

**.**

**.**

**Title : ****Me and Nigou ?**

**Warning : OOC tingkat dunia bawah tanah, humor garing, dan semua kepayahan lainnya.**

**Disclaimer : ****Kuroko no Basuke i****tu milik ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi****-sensei. Bukan milik Author.**

**N = Narator**

**A = Author**

**.**

**.**

Pintar, memakai kacamata, memiliki iris green emerald, tinggi, pemain basket, dan TSUNDERE. Kira-kira siapa yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu? Tak lain tak bukan, tak benar tak salah (?) pasti semua tahu dengan melihat kata 'TSUNDERE'. Yap, inilah tsundere no.1 Kiseki no Sedai, Shin-chaaaannn! /dilemparkerosuke/

Oke, ulangi perkenalannya. Inilah cerita tentang Shooter no.1, Kiseki no Sedai, Midorima Shintarou-nanodayo.

* * *

><p>Angin musim semi mengalir dari bukit. Jeruji besi menjulang tinggi dan melingkari bangunan besar, membatasi kehidupan antara kedua dunia. Lapisan warna daun mengikat erat batu datar yang melindungi semua sisi dan membentuk kubus bermahkotakan piramida merah kecoklatan di bagian langit-langitnya.<p>

Rumput hijau melambai tersentuh angin rendah yang melapisi permukaan luar bangunan tersebut. Sebuah balok terkubur di bawah permukaan hijau tersebut. Balok berlapiskan warna hijau lumut dan menampung volume es yang mencair setelah musim dingin berlalu. Di samping balok yang terkubur, terdapat sebuah tiang kosong yang menjulang tinggi. Di ujung langitnya terdapat sebuah lingkaran yang menahan kotak-kotak putih yang saling terkepang satu sama lain seolah menggantung hidupnya pada lingkaran merah tersebut.

Di dalam sebuah bangunan yang megah tersebut, sayup-sayup terdengar suara lembut wanita dewasa. Tapi anehnya, suara itu terbata-bata, seolah melantunkan kalimat tak sempurna.

"…ki…mi…" kadang suara itu bagaikan melatarbelakangi harmoni kehidupan sebuah bangunan yang sunyi.

BRAKK! BAKKKK! Suara dentaman keras berselingan dengan _angle voice_ yang mengalun merdu terputus-putus dari dalam bangunan sepi.

"….shi…nu….."

DRRAKK!

"…..te…..ni….."

BRRAAAAKKK!

"…wa…..kero….."

BRAAAKK!

"Kok, suaranya terputus-putus –nodayo?! Sinyal radio-nya kenapa lemah banget?! Padahal ini acara Oha-asa yang penting -nanodayo!" teriak Midorima kesal.

BRAAKK! DAAKK!

Dipukulnya radio malang tersebut berulangkali sampai akhirnya sinyal kembali sehat(?).

"Ki…..ma…..YEEEYY! Itulah hasil ramalan untuk zodiac Leo yang paling beruntung untuk hari ini. Peringkat terakhir hari ini adalah Cancer. Ouuwwhh…..sayang sekali, ya. Hari ini merupakan hari terburuk bagi para Cancer. Untuk menangkis kesialan yang akan terjadi, kami sarankan para pemilik zodiac Cancer untuk menggunakan lucky item khusus yaitu….."

* * *

><p>Ting….Tong…..<p>

Tombol bel rumah Midorima ditekan oleh seorang pemuda bersurai baby blue, menunggu sang Tuan Rumah membuka pintu.

Tap….tap…..BRAK! GUBRAK! Sreeeeetttt..! .

"Ittai –nodayo!"

Mendegar suara aneh dari dalam apalagi seolah temannya yang bersurai hijau ramah lingkungan itu kesakitan, Kuroko hendak mendobrak masuk tetapi kenop pintu sudah terbuka dari dalam dan memperlihatkan sang Shooter SMA Shuutoku berdiri menahan sakit.

"Ku-kuroko?! Ada apa ke sini –nanodayo?" tanya Midorima yang kaget melihat Kuroko berada di depan rumahnya.

Kuroko memakai kemeja kotak-kotak merah dan hitam lalu celana jins biru tua yang melingkari kakinya. Lalu sepatu tali warna hitam dan topi biru muda bertuliskan 'Basketball and Phantom 666'.

"Konnichiwa, Mido-" Kuroko tak melanjutkan kata-katanya seketika iris biru langitnya menangkap sesuatu yang berwarna merah.

Bukan. Bukan warna rambut ataupun mata merah Akashi Seijuuro. Melainkan pakaian merah yang menyelimuti tubuh orang di depannya.

Mau tau apa yang dipakai Midorima?

Yap, Dress China berwarna merah terang yang panjangnya sampai mata kaki. Dihiasi dengan motif naga hijau yang mengelilingi bunga warna-warni. Rambutnya digulung setengah, hanya di sebelah kanan dan ditusukkan tusuk konde dengan lonceng kuning kecil di ujungnya yang selalu menimbulkan bunyi 'ting' setiap Midorima menggerakkan kepalanya. Tambahan lagi, suara 'Sreeeetttt…!' yang tadi merupakan bunyi sobeknya belahan kanan dress yang semakin memanjang ke atas. Untuk menutupi kakinya yang terekspos, Midorima memakai celana training berwarna orange yang kita ketahui itu adalah celana training klub basket Shuutoku.

.

Tiba-tiba, Kuroko membungkuk 90 derajat di hadapan Midorima.

"Maafkan saya, nona. Saya telah salah masuk rumah." Kata Kuroko dan membalikkan badannya.

"Tu-tunggu –nanodayo!" teriak Midorima dan memegang pundak Kuroko, "Ini aku, Midorima Shintarou. Dress ini adalah lucky item-ku hari ini. Ja-jangan salah paham –nanodayo!"

.

.

.

1 menit

.

.

.

2 menit

.

.

.

5 menit

.

"Apa makanan kesukaan Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba setelah berpikir begitu lamanya.

'Dia mengetesku?' pikir Midorima.

"Sop tofu –nanodayo" jawab Midorima.

"Pertanyaan kedua." kata Kuroko, "Apa sifat baik Kise-kun?"

"Apa? Pertanyaan itu tidak ada jawabannya –nanodayo." Kata Midorima. **(Kise : Midorimacchi hidoi-ssu!/cry/)**

Lalu Kuroko menatap tajam ke Midorima karena tidak puas dengan jawabannya.**(N: What?! Tetsu ketularan Sei-chan?!)**

Melihat itu, Midorima jadi merinding. "Ce-ceria, penambah semangat, dan…err…tampan mungkin. Bu-bukannya aku memujinya atau memperhatikannya –nanodayo! I-itu hanya sudut pandang para fans-nya!" lanjut Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. **(N: Ketahuan kalo Shin-chan fans Kise, nih. Nyehehehe…#Plakk!#)**

"Hmmm…kalau begitu tolong jelaskan tentang penyakit demam berdarah." Kali ini pertanyaan normal.

"Demam berdarah adalah penyakit yang disebabkan oleh virus dengue, yang masuk ke peredaran darah manusia melalui gigitan nyamuk dari genus _Aedes_, misalnya _Aedes aegypti_ atau _Aedes albopictus _-nanodayo. Terdapat empat jenis virus dengue berbeda, namun berelasi dekat, yang dapat menyebabkan demam berdarah -nodayo. Virus dengue merupakan virus dari genus _Flavivirus_, famili Flaviviridae….." Jawab Midorima panjang lebar. Ternyata hobi membacanya tidak sia-sia.

"Maka dari itu, dihimbau untuk menjaga kebersihan lingkungan untuk mencegah meningkatnya populasi nyamuk Aedes -nanodayo. Ck, aku bahkan selalu memperingatkan Aomine untuk sadar akan kebersihan lingkungan karena dia selalu kotor -nanodayo. Udah item, dakian, jorok, bau, panuan, kutuan, dan mesum tingkat dewa. Dia bahkan pernah tak mandi 2 minggu -nanodayo" bahkan Midorima menambahkan nasehat dan menjelaskan letak perhatiannya kepada teman satunya itu. Sadar akan apa yang dikatakannya, ia melanjukan,"A-aku bukannya menguntitnya –nanodayo. Jangan salah paham."

**(A: Shin ngomongnya panjang amat. Cape ngetik-nya, nih -.-)**

"Kalau begitu pertanyaan terakhir." kata Kuroko. Rupanya dia sabar menunggu celotehan Midorima yang panjang x lebar x tinggi, itu rumus luas balok di hal.34 –Maaf, salah naskah.

Kuroko meletakkan tangannya di samping celananya. "Apa warna celana dalamku hari ini?"

GUBRAKK!

Sreeeettttt…! **(N: Ouuuw….kali ini yang sebelah kiri, Readers!)**

Ting. ting.

"Pe –pe -pertanyaan macam apa itu –nanodayo?! Tidak mau jawab –nanodayo!" teriak Midorima dengan muka semerah bibir banci taman lawang yang ngakunya mau berangkat kondangan.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya itu kamu, Midorima-kun." kata Kuroko. **(N: Yahhhh…..kok gak dikasih tau, sih.#Plaakk!#)**

"Memangnya ada perlu apa datang ke sini –nanodayo?" tanya Midorima yang bangkit dari sweatdrop-nya.

"Aku harus pergi ke RS di Osaka untuk menjenguk Nenek yang sakit dan disana tidak diizinkan membawa hewan peliharaan. Karena itu, aku meminta tolong ke Midorima-kun untuk menjaga Nigou." jelas Kuroko dan mengangkat tubuh Nigou.

"GUK!"

"HAH?! Kenapa harus aku –nanodayo?" tolak Midorima. Ternyata ia masih dendam dengan Nigou soal gerobaknya yang menjadi tempat Nigou ehembuangairehem_._

"Yang lain sedang pergi berlibur. Lagipula kata Takao-kun, Midorima-kun di rumah sendirian. Jadi Nigou bisa menemani kesepian Midorima-kun juga." Jawab Kuroko.

"Aku ti-" kata-kata Midorima terputus oleh suara klakson mobil hitam yang berada di depan rumahnya. Mendengar itu, Kuroko langsung menyerahkan tali kalung Nigou ke Midorima.

"Maaf, Midorima-kun. Orangtuaku sudah menunggu lama. Tolong jaga Nigou sampai aku pulang, ya." Kata Kuroko dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Midorima yang memucat seketika.

* * *

><p>"Ini makanan untukmu –nanodayo." Kata Midorima dan meletakkan semangkuk makanan anjing di dekat Nigou.<p>

"Guk!" sahut Nigou senang.

"Ja-jangan salah paham –nanodayo. Aku memberikan ini bukan karena aku perhatian padamu tapi aku malas kalau harus menggali kuburan untukmu –nanodayo." Bahkan kepada seekor anjing pun, Midorima tetap bersikap tsundere.

"Guk!" balas Nigou dan memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

Melihat hal itu, Midorima mengambil bola basket dan mulai berlatih men-shoot bola ke jaring.

Syuuutt….! Dengan indahnya bola basket melayang mendekati jaring.

Drak! Masuk.

Guk! Nigou pun ikut menyalak merayakan.

Syuuuutttt….!

Drak!

Guk!

Syuuuutttt….!

Drak!

Guk!

Syuuuutttt….!

Drak!

Guk!

Syuuuutttt….!

Drak!

Guk!

"Berisik –nanodayo!"

Syuuuutttt….!

Drak!

Guk!

Syuuuutttt….!

Drak!

Guk!

Syuuuutttt….!

Drak!

Guk~ Auuuwww…..Guk! Guk! Hhhh…haahhh…gu…gu…

Ternyata Nigou kelelahan menyemangati Midorima.

"Makanya sudah kubilang untuk berhenti menyalak –nanodayo. Ada seember air di dapur. Aku sedang sibuk jadi pergilah sendiri –nanodayo." Kata Midorima sambil melepaskan ikatan tali Nigou yang sebelumnya terikat di pohon.

'Hmm…dengan begini, tidak berisik dan aku bisa latihan –nanodayo.' Batin Midorima lega.

'Sembilan.'

Syuuuutttt….!

Drak!

'Sepuluh.'

Syuuuutttt….!

Drak!

'Sebelas.'

Syuuuutttt….!

Drak!

Slurrppp….Slurrppp….

'Dua belas.'

Syuuuutttt….!

Drak!

Guk! Guk!

'Tiga belas.'

Syuuuutttt….!

Drak!

Cccrrrr…cccrrrr….

'Empat belas.'

Syuuuutttt….!

Drak!

Cccccrrrrr…ccccrrrrr…

'Lima be- tunggu dulu. Rasanya dari tadi aku mendengar suara air mengalir. Apa aku lupa mematikan keran air -nanodayo?' tanya Midorima dalam hati.

Baru saja Midorima berbalik menuju rumah, dia melihat Nigou sedang ehembuangairehem di kolam renangnya yang jernih dengan lantai kolam berwarna hijau.

"KUROMOMOKIAOAKAMURAKEROSUKEMAI-CHAN !" teriak Midorima saking kaget dan marahnya. Bahkan tak sadar ia meneriakan singkatan nama semua temannya** (- kedua yang terakhir karna bukan nama orang)**

Nigou menatap Midorima seolah mengatakan, " Dapurnya jauh jadi aku minum di sini dan karena aku juga kebelet jadi sekalian aja. Jadi nggak perlu dibersihin."

Midorima memijat-mijat keningnya, berpikir.

Midorima mengelus-ngelus dagunya dengan tangan kiri, masih berpikir.

Midorima melepas dan memakai kembali kacamatanya, berharap ini semua ilusi karena kacamatanya berembun.

Midorima mengupil dan menempelkannya di baju –ah, maaf. Salah naskah. Itu naskah Aomine.

"Hhhhhh…pokoknya aku harus menguras air kolam kembali –nodayo." Kata Midorima yang sudah mulai tenang, " Kau akan kuikat di sini dulu. Itu hukuman untukmu –nanodayo. Aku harus pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli sabun dan pewangi yang banyak."

* * *

><p>"Siapa itu? Model baru ya? Cantik, tinggi pula."<p>

"Kawaii~"

"Tunggu dulu. Kenapa belahan dress-nya dipakaikan peniti? Dan kenapa harus pakai training?"

"Selamat datang, nona. Hanya ini saja yang nona beli? Wah, rajin sekali mau mencuci sendiri. Eh, eh. Aku boleh minta alamat e-mail-nya?" goda sang kasir. Midorima sepertinya sudah kesal dengan keadaan ini. Dia diam sambil menggeleng pelan soalnya kalau ketahuan pakai suara cowok bisa-bisa harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki tulen runtuh.

Midorima membayar dan keluar dari minimarket lalu –

"Guk!"

"Huuaaa! Kenapa ada di sini –nanodayo?!"

NGUING~….NGUING~ "Diperingatkan bagi semua warga. Ada banteng sirkus yang lepas dari kandangnya. Diharapkan untuk berhati-hati dan melaporkan kepada kami bila melihatnya." Mobil polisi lewat tak jauh dari perempuan(?) China yang marah-marah dan anjing yang asyik menyalak.

"Bagaimana kau bisa lepas dari ikatan itu –nanodayo?!"

"Guk."

"Lagipula kenapa juga kau menyusulku kemari –nodayo?!"

"Guk."

Sepertinya apapun yang diteriakan Midorima hanya dibalas gonggongan dari Nigou. Percuma saja memarahi Nigou, bukan?

"GRUUU! GRRUU!"

"Kyaaa! Ada banteng lepas! Lariiiii !"

"GRUUU !" Seketika Sang banteng menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, yaitu warna merah terang.

"Eh ? WUUUAAA! Jangan dekat-dekat –nanodayo !" Midorima yang sangat tidak beruntung telah menarik perhatian sang banteng sekarang kejar-kejaran dengan Midorima di paling depan, Sang banteng di posisi kedua dan yang terakhir Nigou.

"GYAAA!"

"GRUUU ! GRUU!"

"Guk! Guk!"

Sesampainya di rumah, Midorima langsung melesat ke dalam gudang di tamannya. Sang banteng yang masih berinisiatif mengejarnya sekarang menerobos masuk dengan menghancurkan gerbang.

BRAKKK! Gerbang hancur dengan salto 3 putaran dan Sang banteng berlari ke arah gudang tempat Midorima bersembunyi.

"Guk! Guk!" Nigou berada di depan sang Banteng untuk menghalanginya menuju gudang.

"GROOO!"

"Guk!"

Baiklah, dikarenakan keterbatasan para Readers dan Author yang sama sekali tak mengerti bahasa hewan, kita terjemahkan percakapan diatas dengan 'Kerotraslate'.

"Pergi dari rumah ini ! Tempatmu bukan disini!" Nigou memperingatkan.

"Apa maumu, kecil? Bisa nggak sadar diri sedikit?" Sang banteng merasa dihina.

"Apaan, sih. Cuma besar badan doang belagu banget." Nigou pun mulai mengejek Sang Banteng," Teman-teman, Cepat ke sini !"

Nigou memanggil bala bantuan dan datanglah kucing, tikus, anjing, kodok, kupu-kupu, bakteri, virus, dan segala jenis makhluk hidup lalu mengepung Sang Banteng.

"WUAAA! Licik sekali kau, kecil. Ini sih namanya pengeroyokan." Sang Banteng pun berlari ketakutan dikejar-kejar teman-teman Nigou.

Midorima melihat kesempatan itu untuk menelpon polisi, "Meoww….Mew~."

Oh, maaf. Kerotranslate-nya lupa di non-aktif-kan.

"Pak polisi, Banteng yang anda cari ada di rumah saya –nodayo. Alamatnya…."

* * *

><p>Polisi pun datang dan dengan segera menahan Sang banteng untuk tidak berlarian di rumah Midorima. Polisi berjanji menggantikan kerusakan pada halaman rumah Midorima. Beberapa saat kemudian, mobil polisi lain datang membawa pemilik Sang Banteng.<p>

"MAI-CHAN !" panggil sang pemilik Banteng kepada Sang banteng yang ternyata bernama Mai-chan.

"Gruuu…..Gruuu…." Mai-chan dengan segera menghampiri pemiliknya dan bersembunyi di belakangnya. Seketika Mai-chan berubah menjadi pengecut akibat dikeroyok teman-teman Nigou.

"Hai~. Hai~. Sudah tidak apa-apa kok, Mai-chan. Yuk, kita pulang." Ajak sang pemilik yang dijawab anggukan dari Mai-chan.

Polisi, Pemilik Mai-chan dan Mai-chan pun pergi dari rumah Midorima. Setelah itu, hanya diselimuti keheningan antara Midorima dan Nigou. **(PS: Teman-teman Nigou sudah kabur sebelum polisi datang)**

"Ne." Panggil Midorima. Nigou pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Arigatou karena telah menyelamatkanku." Kata Midorima dengan wajah memerah, "Bu-bukan berarti aku berterima kasih. Hanya saja karena Banteng itu merusak halaman, aku jadi tak perlu lagi menguras kolam karena semuanya akan diganti oleh polisi. Ja-jangan salah paham –nanodayo."

"Guk!" Nigou menyalak senang Midorima berterima kasih padanya walaupun tetap mempertahankan ke-tsundere-annya.

* * *

><p>"Arigatou gozaimasu, Midorima-kun." Kata Kuroko sambil menggendong Nigou.<p>

"Bukan masalah -nanodayo." Kata Midorima lalu mengelus-ngelus bulu Nigou sambil tersenyum, "Lain kali, datang saja lagi bersama Nigou -nanodayo."

"Eh?" Kuroko sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Midorima.

Midorima sadar lalu menyangkalnya, "Lu-lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi."

**.**

**.**

OMAKE

Drrt….Drrttt…..

Ponsel Midorima bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk.

**To : Midorima Shintarou**

**From : Aomine Daiki**

**Subject : Mai-chan**

**Midorima, katanya kau ketemu Mai-chan, ya? Kok nggak bilang-bilang sih, aku kan juga mau ketemu. Kamu katanya digoda ya? Khh, menyebalkan sekali kau, Midorima. Pakai pelet apa kau digoda dan dikejar-kejar Mai-chan?**

Midorima terdiam sebentar mencerna maksud pesan itu lalu kemudian membalasnya.

**To : Aomine Daiki**

**From : Midorima Shintarou**

**Subject : Mau tau?**

**Kalau mau ketemu Mai-chan kusarankan untuk memakai wig dan contact lens merah seperti Akashi -nanodayo. Lalu pakai tuxedo dan kemeja plus dasi merah. Datanglah sambil membawa bunga mawar merah ke tempat sirkus XXX. Aku jamin Mai-chan akan tergoda dan mengejar-ngejarmu -nanodayo.**

Keesokan harinya, dikabarkan pada surat kabar pagi dengan judul besar di depannya, ' Banteng sirkus XXX berhasil kabur lagi dan mengakibatkan seorang pemuda dim terluka.'

"Aomine-kun mau melamar siapa di tempat sirkus XXX?" tanya Kuroko yang heran melihat Aomine memakai tuxedo lengkap, wig, dan contact lens serba merah yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya di UGD.

"MIDORIMA TEMEEEE !"

Teriakan pemuda dim pun menggema di RS milik Akashi Corp.

**.**

**.**

**Author : Fuuhhh….akhirnya selesai ju-**

**Chi : Hora, ternyata ada di sini kau, Author ! Sudah kubilang untuk istirahat yang benar kan!**

**Author : Ayolah, Cuma sakit begini doang.**

**Chi : Begini doang apanya?! Kau sampai masuk UGD kemarin karna vertigo dan anemia kan?! (menarik Author dari laptop)**

**Author : Aduh, tunggu sebentar, Chi. Tinggal sedikit lagi nih.**

**Chi : Kalau kubilang tidur, TIDUR ! **

**BUK! (Author dipukul sampai pingsan)**

**Kuroko : Dikarenakan Chi-san sibuk mengurusi Athor-san yang sakit maka aku akan menutup fanfict ini. Oh, ya. Next Chapter akan dilanjutkan sesuai dengan nama siapa yang keluar di kocokan arisan yang dibuat Author. Sampai jumpa, Minna-san.**

**Nigou : Guk ! Guk ! (Kerotranslate: Mind to RnR, Minna?)**


End file.
